The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to automatically controlled printing presses.
In a printing press, for example, an offset web printing press, the web is typically run through a printing section, a dryer and a folder. Multiple characteristics of the web may change throughout the printing and finishing process. These characteristics include registration, such as lateral, circumferential and print-to-cut registration, and print quality, including color density, dot gain, and contrast. Other characteristics may include skew and wetness or dryness of the printed ink.
In automatically controlled printing presses, for example, Omnicon™ controls and Omni Makeready™ available for the Goss Sunday® and Goss M-600™, learning algorithms automatically adjust based on data from previous jobs and closed loop control allows full integration with the press controls to reduce response time and waste. The controller for the printing press is automatic and adjusts for a variety of characteristics without operator input.